Etrian odyssey IV: Adventures in Tharsis
by dreadgar2
Summary: Beelze and the Greger guild are adventuring in the world of Etrian odyssey 4, join them in their misadventures and see how they overcome daily awkwardness in random one shots! Review or private message if you have a request.
1. Chapter 1

**Your all probably wondering where have I been all this time.**

**Well… I think etrian odyssey support system is where I should really explain.**

**Don't think about it too much, just read, I'll explain everything eventually.**

**This is basically a bunch of one shots about etrian odyssey 4. There are character profiles at the end to get you up to speed about the characters that will show up.**

**Since this is a bunch of one shots, don't feel shy about adding a request through a review.**

**A strange kind of relationship.**

Lexy was just walking by when she overheard Beel and "Snipe" talking.

Normally, she would have simply went on her way since it was lunch time and cakes were being served today.

Until she heard something that stopped her dead in her tracks.

"so what do you think? We should probably talk about…. IT…. at some point…" Snipe was talking to Beel.

"yeah… we probably should…. And right now everyone else is busy stuffing their faces, there should be no interruptions.." once he finished, he put his hand on Snipes shoulder and smiled warmly.

Lexy simply stared in shock at the overly friendly gesture, something was definitely going on between those two! Why else would Snipe smile right back with a blush in her face!?

Slowly, Lexy made her way to the dining room where everyone was likely waiting for lunch, she just HAD to share this with the other girls.

….

"HA! Take that! Now do you believe me!? I told you this was serious!" Lexy declared.

Lexy, along with the three remaining female guild members (excluding snipe) were standing near the entrance to tharsis park, the most popular spot for kids, family, and of course, couples.

Melody, the dancer, stroked her chin in thought " hmm… you might just be on to something this time…"

Aile, the runemaster, simply kept staring at the entrance before giving an unconvinced snort.

" Lexy…. I hardly think Snipe would go to a park for people that have nothing better to do than playing around and frolicking in the flowers…. Much less being on a date.." she crossed her arms in denial.

"….flowers…. huh..." Miku, the archanist, had a dreamy look on her face. She was most likely imagining all the sunny flowers that were impossible to see in the scarlet pillars.

" OH COME ON! I'm sure you all know this is SNIPE were talking about! That girl is a complete tsundere! If she's going to drop that poker face and actually act like a girl!" Lexy lifted her hammer towards the heavens, much like a knight giving his oath" I must bear witness!" she was even talking like one.

The three other girls sweat dropped at the blonde fortress's behavior, she pretty much declared that she was in this for the laughs.

Melody gave a motherly smile that would make any naughty child question their actions " if what you're saying is true, then wouldn't it be better for us to leave them?"

" well-! Yeah but! …. But don't you guys also wanna go there too..?" the question was mostly directed at Miku, who looked like she REALLY wanted to take a walk in these virgin lands that she has just discovered.

Aile rolled her eyes at the desperate fortress, thinking on whether to do what she wanted or just go back home to finishing her lunch, her stomach was still growling from hunger.

Lexy noticed the rune masters condition and wasted no time on using it to her advantage.

" OH! THAT'S RIGHT! Did I ever mention that they have the best cheese cake you can get your hands on in all of tharsis!?" Lexy suddenly mentioned.

Aile glared at the blonde and asked her in the most ominous tune she can muster.

" Lexy…. I swear…. If this is a trick!"

" I swear this isn't a trick! If you help me I'll buy one for you!"

Ailes ominous tune disappeared and was replaced by her usual one.

"well then ….. I suppose we could spare some time for this little chase…" Lexy could swear she saw a drop of drool on Ailes face.

Melody sighed at the sight, it all ends up being like this when Lexy wanted to do something.

*with Snipe and Beel*

" heh, you should probably do something about that." Beel reached out to the snipers head, a leaf landed on it without her notice. He proceeded to throw it away and check if any dirt got on her hair.

" …s-stop playing around with my hair…" she weakly protested and turned her gaze away, a faint blush visible on her cheeks.

" what surprises me is that you didn't notice. Are you alright? Your senses are usually better than this?" he looked at her in concern.

She crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance " ….I'm fine …. Stop worrying about pointless things …"

Beel chuckled at her typical attitude, they knew each other since forever and their conversations rarely changed from him trying to get her to smile and her "politely" refusing him in her own charming way.

Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if they stayed this way even when their older.

" stop spacing out and let's get moving!" she yelled, how she made it so far without making a sound was a mystery to him.

" I'm coming! Slow down already! " he sped up to catch up to her, not even sensing the mad giggling from the bushes on the right.

*with Lexy and company *

"MWAHAHAHA! There is no room for doubt! I was right!" Lexy screamed loud enough for the entire windy plains to wonder if the world was ending.

The other girls covered their ears in pain, those were some seriously powerful lungs!

"ugh! Shut the hell up Lexy! You'll wake-up the dead at this rate!" Aile still had her ears covered.

Lexy didn't pay attention to the runemaster, she simply kept on talking.

" you guys all saw that, didn't you? She was totally playing hard to get! How cuuuute!" she cooed the last word.

She was too busy being in her own little world to notice everyone giving her blank stares.

" I thought that was how miss Snipe treated everybody. Was I wrong?" Miku innocently asked melody.

Melody shook her head " no, dear. That's just Lexy being….. herself."

While Lexy was still giggling like a school girl, she failed to realize that Aile suddenly became more quiet and was leering to the area behind the group.

Slowly, Aile reached out to her staff and begun chanting words in a quiet voice.

" you cowards…"

Lexy glared at the runemaster " HEY! I know were not supposed to be spying on them but that doesn't mean you can just-"

" SHOW YOURSELVES!" and she flung an ice lance rune at the shadowed area in the trees!

Before the rune collided with its target, a shocked " WHAT THE HE-" was heard before being silenced by the elemental attack.

The girls had their mouths agape at what the ginger just did.

Melody sweat dropped" umm…. Aile, sweetie…. What do you think you're doing..?"

"she's right! You could have killed me!" an angry yell could be heard from behind the trees.

Mikus ears perked up " is that…. Mister Eric…?"

From behind the trees emerged a middle-aged looking man with what could be considered a white lab coat, he was holding his lightly bearded chin in pain and annoyance.

Aile was unfazed, instead, she crossed her arms and leered at him.

" where's Night? I felt his presence too."

" up here" a voice called from somewhere.

They all shifted their gazes to the branches where they presumably heard the voice.

Sure enough, a pale, silver-haired man cloaked in a black coat was sitting on the branch and looking down on the group.

"night, you bastard! You just let me get hit like that!" Eric was visibly fuming.

Night dropped from the branch and gave a dark smile that could put monster to shame.

"my apologies. You were just too heavy to carry from harm's way" Night bowed in mock-apology.

" are you saying I'm fat! I'll have you know this body can make women get nosebleeds so heavy they would put perverted men to shame!" Eric started to unbutton his shirt.

He was stopped by Melody, who stomped on his leg and pinched his ear with tremendous force.

" while I'm sure you have a very nice figure, there are children watching." She smiled all the way.

Eric covered his mouth in an attempt to stop the screams of pain from coming out while furiously nodding in surrender.

Aile sighed deeply at how everything escalated to all this.

" and just why are you two following us?"

Night rested his back on a tree and answered matter of factly.

" we heard our dear Lexy talking as loudly as she can about it. We were intrigued, or rather, I was excited over the possibility of my friends going so far" this time Night made a genuine smile of happiness.

Melody gasped in realization" oh! That's right! You, Beel and Snipe were friends since you were all little! Actually, the guild was a three person team before we joined" Melody completely failed to notice Eric desperately trying to tell her to let go of his ear and remove her leg.

Aile shrugged and decided to just drop the issue, she was nonetheless annoyed at how nothing ever goes as planned.

" I hope that cheese cake you promised me is worth all the…. Trouble…?"

Aile looked around, Lexy was nowhere in sight.

" THAT BITCH! SHE RAN OFF AHEAD AND LEFT US! SCREW THE CAKE, ILL TAKE HER HEAD INSTEAD!"

*with Beel and Snipe*

Snipe and Beel have made it into the deepest part of the park, they were looking around and making sure no one was watching.

" …. Is it clear on your part"

"…. Yeah…. Unless it's another explorer…. I doubt anyone would find this place"

Beel nodded and started messing with the bushes, he continued to ruffle them until he felt a small opening.

" found it" he made way and gestured to the sniper to go " ladies first."

She rolled her eyes and went in.

Once he was sure she was in, Beel took one last look around to make sure no one was watching before going in himself.

How wrong he was, once the going was clear a pair of blonde pig-tails peered from the bushes, their owner was smirking and waiting for the others to arrive.

….

Inside the small opening was a hidden clearing that had a single wooden chair placed in the middle, with a rather large log that was most likely for sitting on the far side.

Silently, Snipe made her way to the chair, once she sat, she started relaxing her muscles and breath in relaxation.

It could be said that since the start of this little walk in the park… she was finally wiling to enjoy herself.

Beel was looking fondly at her, despite her back being the only visible thing to him since he was behind her, he could imagine her showing a rare smile.

" ….wh…what am I doing…" she shook his head once he realized he was staring instead of doing what they came to do.

Snipe was starting to wonder if something was wrong…. Utile She tensed slightly when she felt a pair of strong hands being placed on her shoulders.

" I still can't believe you managed to sneak this chair without anyone noticing. I mean you just came up to me and said you already took care of it! ... that aside ….. are you sure you want this? You could simply get someone else.." she couldn't see his face, but he was most likely looking at her in concern, wondering if it was really alright.

"…. Yes …. It's fine …. I trust you…."

*with Lexy and company*

The group finally made it to where Lexy was waiting. After a swearing season from Aile, Lexy managed to get everyone to listen to her explanation of what happened.

" so…. Your saying they went through an opening?" Eric asked.

" yeah, it's just like the shortcuts we find in the labyrinth" Lexy answered" hey, Night. Do you think you can find it?"

"I already have…" night pointed to the small opening and went inside without another word, the others rapidly following behind him.

Inside the opening, the group of romantic crazy explorers were just about to go through to the other side…. until they stopped dead in their tracks.

" ah! N-n-not so hard! I'm still sour!"

" I need to be rough from start to finish. Don't worry. It well all start to feel good shortly."

…

What?

" al… alright… if that's the case than don't hold back…"

" I'm not planning on holding anything back"

What are they doing?

" ah….ah… oh… Yes… There… Do it harder, this is starting to feel good."

" heh. Alright. These twins need soothing after all"

…..it can't be….

" hah…. Hah…. Beelze… Your hands are really strong…"

" it comes with practice"

You mean this isn't your first time!?

" …. Stop…. Get serious…. This can't be your best…."

" my best will turn you into a girl…. Do you still want it?"

Oh….my dreadgars…

" yes. as much as I don't want to admit it, I'm a girl through and through"

" I wouldn't have it any other way…. But I might break something…"

Your that rough!?

" I don't care. I need you to give it to me"

" then I promise… if something happens I'll take responsibility"

I'm running out of comments. BACK TO THE UNFORTUNATE BYSTANDERS!

The group were shaking in their places! They were already forming an idea about what was happening!

Their thoughts were cut short when they heard a high-pitched scream from the other side.

"AHHHH! YESS! THAT FEELS SO GOOD!"

"well, I suppose I woman's body is quite sensitive"

Melody covered her mouth in horror! She was not sure if this was getting her going or making her feel sick!

"OH! DIG THOSE FINGERS DEEPER!"

" watch out. Your ponytail is all over the place."

Lexy gulped, she was expecting a cute date in the park, not this!

"I FEEL SO ALIVE! I LOVE IT!"

"anything to make you happy"

Miku shivered " wow…. Mister beelze voice doesn't seem affected at all … his endurance must be legendary!"

That did not help the situation one bit!

" BEEL! STOP PLAYING AROUND! DO IT!"

"no going back…. I guess you're just going to stay in bed tomorrow….. what you're asking well make you so sour you won't be able to walk straight"

That was the last straw.

Night flailed his arms around like a maniac, trying to break the others from the trance.

Once they finally started to think straight, he spoke loudly for his voice to be heard.

" we leave…. **NOW!"**

They wasted no time in running away.

*back at the inn*

The greger guild members were all sitting in the living room.

The inn was actually a lot bigger than one would think. If you had the reputation and the money then a room as big as a house was no trouble.

The greger guild had both….. but alas that did not ease their mood.

" I can't believe this….. those two went THAT far…." Lexy was still sweating from the mad dash they all did.

" I think we're taking this too seriously, there both grown people, if they want to get intimate then who are we to stop them?" Melody was trying to justify what they saw as normal.

" damn….. their growing up so fast…." Night had a mixed expression on.

"what are you? Their father!?" Eric slumped back in his seat.

" and what about you! I thought this was what you liked to see!?" Aile snapped.

" I …. I hope miss Snipe doesn't get bigger from this…" Miku was voicing her fear in the most innocent way possible.

As if to confirm their fears, Snipe and Beel have just arrived, with Snipe visibly walking in a weak matter and holding to Beel's shoulder for support.

" hello guys. I hope we weren't too late…" Snipe weakly muttered.

" huh! No! of course not! In fact nothing scary or disgusting ever happened!" Lexy tried to say, but it mostly came out broken.

Melody decided to take action" oh my! Snipe, darling! You look absolutely SPENT! Come! Sit, sit! I'll go and ask Dalla to make us something!"

Beel furrowed his brow at their behavior, but quickly decided there were other things to worry about.

" that's okay. Snipe really needs her rest, isn't that true?"

The sniper smiled and slowly nodded her head, indeed, she was exhausted.

*in Snipes room*

Snipe was laying on her bed, talking to Beel.

" thanks for everything ,Beel"

The landsknecht smiled" whatever for?"

She frowned " isn't it obvious…."

" …..for my shoulders of course!"

….

….

What!?

" honestly…. They've been hurting me for a whole MONTH! And now they finally feel better."

" I guess that massage I gave them did the trick, huh?" he smiled in pride.

" I still can't believe how good that was. Did your mother really teach you how to make aching shoulders feel better this well?" she asked with amazement.

"she sure did….. but enough about that. The reason why your shoulders were in pain is probably because you have been using heavier bows lately, you should have told me about this sooner." He scolded.

" yeah…. Sorry…. And thanks again…" she turned her gaze away, too prideful to keep acting this way.

Beel smiled at her "what are friends for"

Upon hearing his response, she quickly looked at him in the eyes. Her reaction was shocking to say the least, and Beel found himself staring at her frowning face.

Maybe it was his imagination…. But he could have sworn he saw a hint of sadness and disappointment in her eyes.

" yeah…. Friends…. just friends…. " she looked downcast.

Beel wasn't sure if he hurt her, but he did know she needed her rest.

" I should go, sweet dreams, alright" he begun waking out of the room, but stopped suddenly.

"oh yeah! I forgot to mention"

She looked at him one last time.

" you have a very nice figure!" and with that he ran before she can say anything else.

Snipe blinked a number of times before she smiled dreamily at where he was just standing, a blush forming on her cheeks.

" I'm going to have pleasant dreams tonight"

*character profile 1*

Name: Beelze

Class: landsknecht

Age:21

A landsknecht with spikey brown hair and white skin, he leads the greger guild of which he, Snipe, and Night originally formed. They were all orphans at the time. On first glance he seems like someone that doesn't know how to enjoy himself, but behind that lies a strong, passionate, and kind, leader. his deadpanned and truthful nature makes him the most likely to misunderstand a joke. He focuses on link skills, vanguard, and improved link, allowing the other members to make more use of elemental damage. He seems oblivious to the affections of a certain sniper. Usually just called Beel. A genius tactician and close combatant, with a powerful monster sense. Due to past experience, he absolutely HATES bug monsters.

**So yeah. Got a request? Review or private message.**

**Oh. And I'm back!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!**

**I realize that unless this story updates frequently not a lot of people are going to notice it, so here goes the second chapter.**

**Musictranc: I'm sorry! I didn't know you started something similar! But thanks for the support, I was thinking everyone just forgot about me.**

**Sketchy tetra: SKETCHY! Thank you so much for following and faving! **

**A sniper with attitude.**

"SHUT UP, YOU BITCH! "

" I'm sorry! I just felt like teasing you! No need to- WAIT WATCH IT YOU CRAZY-KYAHHHH!" a dancer girl screamed loudly as an incredibly fast and accurate arrow went straight through one of her pink pig-tails, cutting it from the rest of her head forever.

The poor dancer started to rub the now bald area of her head in shock and disbelief.

"wh…. why…. Did…you….WAAAAHHHH!" the dancer cried in agony as she got up and fled while screaming.

"MONSTER! THAT WOMAN IS A MONSTER!" the little bitch kept crying those words as she ran.

The so called "monster woman" was non-other than Snipe, the sniper of the greger guild.

Once she was sure the dancer bitch was gone, she walked up to the severed pigtail…. And kicked it.

"good riddance. Who the hell does she think she is anyway?"

She was about to just leave until she heard her name being called by a womanly voice.

"Snipe! Just what do think you're doing!?"

Snipe cringed and slowly turned her head around to find Melody…. and her entire guild looking at her in disapproval, oh joy.

Melody walked up to her, a frown visible on her face.

"what exactly makes you think that shooting an arrow at someone's head is a good threatening message?" the dancer scolded.

Snipe looked behind Melody, the others were approaching with knowing looks. She should probably explain herself.

"but she wasn't leaving even after I told her to. What else was I supposed to do?" she shrugged.

Eric, who was the first to arrive rolled his eyes "oh please. You just went straight to the quiver, pulled on that thing you call a bow and BAM! Instant dancer hair" he threw his arms to make his point across.

"oh come ON!" Snipe whined.

" that hair was obviously bleached! I mean, really, PINK hair? She's so desperate she did something like that! This will teach het to appreciate herself more!"

Eric crossed his arms in annoyance " that doesn't matter! A dancer needs to always look good or they can't do their job! What do you think she's going to do with the right side of her head now bald!?"

Melody nodded " Eric is correct. Think about that poor girl and her feelings, she might be-"

"exactly!" Eric interrupted "female dancers need to look SEXY! While…. Ugh …. Male dancers need to look fabulous. Unless they have good looks no dancer is worth their stu-OW!"

Melody stomped on the medics leg " is that your opinion of dancers, Eric? Your opinion of me?" oh boy, mommy is mad.

Classic, was the word that everyone was thinking of at the time.

"still. You have to admit" Aile pitched in "she might have looked like a freakin cock tease, but you certainly could have handled that better."

The sniper was now scowling in irritation, is criticizing the only thing these idiots are good for? Maybe she should use them as target practice later.

"sheesh! Talk about frightening" Lexy commented " when I think about how that could have been me.." she started playing with one of her blonde pig tails " I get goosebumps just thinking about it" she shivered " honestly…. Be careful, what if you miss and hit her head instead?"

Snipes left eye was visibly twitching, how dare they imply that she would miss.

"hm….. I'm not sure which is more dangerous" Miku hugged her staff tighter " miss Lexy when she's in "it will be so much fun" mode… Or miss Snipe and her short temper"

What's this? They were comparing her to Lexy? Do they not value their lives?

" that's so mean! Sure we usually get in trouble because of me, but at least I won't bite!" Lexy whined.

So now they were comparing her to Lexy, huh?

SO NOW THEY WERE COMPARING HER TO LEXY, **HUH**!?

"heh…. you all look like you're having SO much fun making fun of me….. how about I teach you all some respect…."

As if realizing that they were totally screwed, everyone shivered and slowly turned their attention to the pissed off sniper…. Who was aiming a squall volley with their names on it!

Approaching disaster starts playing.

"eeek! Where do you think your aiming that thing!?" Eric squealed like a little girl and stepped back in fear.

Snipe just gave them a devious smile and darkly answered.

" isn't it obvious? we're having a "hole in-brain stew" today… and we need ingredients!"

"kyahh! This cats gone loco!" Lexy wasted no time in pulling her shield and preparing a strike guard in case the attack did come.

" you think that shield can stop me?" Snipe begun pulling on the bow to make it clear that she wasn't joking "this will teach you all a lesson! Get ready to-"

"CALM THE HELL DOWN!"

Approaching disaster stops playing.

And just like that, Snipe felt her bow being smacked away without mercy .

She looked at her hands, then to where the bow landed….. and then to the one that smacked it away.

"….B….Beel…" she nervously managed to say.

Beelze had his arms crossed and he had a truly disappointed expression on his face.

"…I …. I was just…."

The landsknecht sighed and gently addressed his old friend " Snipe….. I can understand pointing your arrows at strangers….. but your own guildmates? And for something as silly as this?"

The snipers entire body seemed to be frozen in place. She knew that tune. It was the same one he used to make her feel guilty whenever she was about to do something foolish. She figured that after ten years, it would be easier to handle, but it just kept getting worst!

" why not tell us why you did that in the first place?" Eric asked, still hiding behind Lexy and her shield.

"….. she tried to steal my bow…."

"hm? You mean the one you always carry around?" Aile pointed at the clothed bow behind Snipe.

" …..yeah…"

" you really need to ease up about that thing. It's REALLY old!" Eric complained. He somehow managed to take Lexys shield and use it for cover.

"hey! Give that back!... or at least let me hide too!" Lexy jumped behind the shield.

" wha-! Don't be stupid, I'm a poor and frail medic! You're a hardy fortress that can wear armor! If anyone should be hiding it's-"

" move before I burn you with a rune."

"AILE! Didn't you hear what I said!? If anyone should be prote-HEY STOP! Don't get behind me!"

"I'm poor and frail too, and at least you can wear leather armor. All what I can wear is vests!"

" that doesn't mean you can just- OH HELL NO! Miku, not you too!?"

" I don't want my brain to be used for today's dinner!" Miku cried.

" well sure! I don't want that to happen too, but this shield can hardly cover one person. Much less four!"

Night and Melody just kept watching with sweat drops on their faces. something's never change.

Beel sighed deeply "….. well, at least things are back to normal for now… …. In any case, just don't do that again. Alright?" he gave her a small smile.

The sniper nodded slowly and reached out to the clothed bow, giving it a light hug.

" …. I'm …. Sorry I snapped like that…" she looked at the ground in guilt.

The landsknecht relaxed his posture and patted her on the shoulder.

" hey, it's fine. We all lose it every now and then."

" yeah, Thanks….. I should probably get that bow you smacked. Assuming those powerful hands haven't snapped it in half." She chuckled.

" well! I'm pretty sure you experienced how powerful they are first hand."

By now everyone stopped their nagging and paid complete attention to the two of them.

"ahh…. I can still remember how good that felt. We HAVE to do it again sometime." Snipe hugged herself in bliss.

"hmm?... so you loved it?" Beel had a smirk on his face.

" yes! A thousand's times yes!"

" is that right? Well" he smiled darkly " how about the next time you lose your temper, we can just "forget" about it?"

The snipers eyes widened and she stared at him in horror!

"WHAT!? YOU CAN BE SERIOUS!?" she screamed.

"oh? But I am. Someone needs to keep you in check." He already started to walk away.

"wait, Beel! BEELZE! You can't just give me hope and then despair!?" she begged, already running after him.

Once the two of them were gone, the rest of the greger guild was left speechless.

Miku was the first to break the silence "…..uhh… we should probably ask them about that at some point…. Don't you think so?" the vessel addressed the other guild members.

"….no…. I dot wanna hole in my brain just yet…" Eric grumbled.

And that, my friends, is the end of this chapt-

"WAIT!"

Huh? What is it, Night?

" I didn't get to say a single word in the entire chapter! What givs!?"

Oh, no worries. You'll star in the next one.

* Character profile 2 *

Name: ?

Class: sniper

Age: 19

A female sniper with a somewhat bluish dark ponytail, she is the sniper of the greger guild and, along with Beelze and Night, one of its founders. Found near an orphanage's door as a baby, all what was found along with her was a bow with her real name scripted on it, and a letter that contained some en. She is the most likely to threaten someone because of her short temper. She hates her real name, and forces everyone to call her Snipe. Only Beel and Night know her real name. she has feelings for a certain landsknecht. For some reason, she has become more irritable and quick to anger, the cause is unknown but even Beelze is starting to lose his patience. Focusses on bindings and critical hits.

**Status report: I'm now in college and I also found a job to support it for the time being. That's pretty much why I suddenly stopped updating support system(my other story).**

**Any ideas or requests? Review or private message. **


End file.
